


Pokemon Battle Zone

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Furry, Harems, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Pokémon Alternate Unniverse: Team Rocket Team Magma and Team Galactic are the triads they have all but dominated the world. They control Pokémon using dark methods. They have built up territories across the land but they still search for the ultimate power to beat any of the other two groups. The only force standing against them are the 4 Leagues Kanto, Johto, Hoen, and Sinnoh stand against them. They bestow their warriors 3 Pokémon as a start. Each warrior wields a gauntlet giving them the ability to wield 12 Pokémon at once.





	Pokemon Battle Zone

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Pokemon Battle Zone

Pokémon Alternate Universe: Team Rocket Team Magma and Team Galactic are the triads they have all but dominated the world. They control Pokémon using dark methods. They have built up territories across the land but they still search for the ultimate power to beat any of the other two groups. The only force standing against them are the 4 Leagues Kanto, Johto, Hoen, and Sinnoh stand against them. They bestow their warriors 3 Pokémon as a start. Each warrior wields a gauntlet giving them the ability to wield 12 Pokémon at once.

Chapter 1 Prologue

Pokémon Alternate Universe

The world of Pokemon has been divided between the powers of good and evil. Team Rocket, Team Magma, and Team Galactic are the triads. Despite being evil they each have their own methods and stick to their own territories, their collaboration is basically not to get in each other's way. They have all but dominated the world, taking control of things and manipulating them from the shadows. They control Pokémon using dark methods, though Rocket uses different methods than Magma and Galactic and vice versa. They have built up territories across the lands but they still search for the ultimate power to conquer their respective lands and crush those that oppose them.

The only forces standing against them are the 4 Leagues Kanto, Johto, Hoen, and Sinnoh stand against them. Each League has 8 zones that protect their main base, and each base has four generals, and they trained warriors who took up pokemon to battle evil and save the world.

Warriors are taught about their world, how it used to be, where trainers would travel the world with Pokemon and catch them, trade them, battle them and the like. The triad teamed up and worked together to overthrow the world. After their plan worked, they chose to divide their powers and work on crushing their respective enemies.

They are given extensive knowledge about pokemon, how to fight with them, learning about strengths, weaknesses, and creative battle tactics. They bestow their warriors three Pokémon as a start. Each warrior wields a gauntlet giving them the ability to wield 12 Pokémon at once.

The dark teams have destroyed the evolution stones, so scientists created evolutionary pills that allow Pokémon to evolve at any level but these pills are rationed and expensive since they are hard to make. Various items were manufactured to help support pokemon in the fight against evil. Collars were made so humans can understand Pokémon speech.

  


Ash and Gary have come of age, and like many other young men they have taken up the gauntlet against the dark teams. They have studied Pokémon, each trying to rival one another for years. In drills, they always raced each other and in combat training, they always faced each other.

While Gary comes from a wealthy family, he has had more privilege and access to better materials, which gave him an ego and a complex as when Ash does beat him in something it hits him harder. Ash was raised by his mother and her Pokémon Mr. Mime, he had no knowledge of his father but he was told he was lost at the beginning of the battle against the dark teams. Ash wanted to defeat the dark teams and return the world back to the way it was before.

Upon their graduation from the academy, they are giving a rousing speech, from Lance. “Listen well, young warriors, you have come of age, it is time to put your training to good use. Do not let the safety of Zone Prime make you soft, you will be taking on missions, and facing our enemies Team Rocket. Fight for your comrades, fight for Kanto, and may Arceus protect you!” the cadets cheered.

The time for Pokémon selection came, the freshly groomed students stood in line before they headed into the selection room. Gary using his money to buy evolutionary pills he got stronger Pokémon. He received a Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and an Eevee, but thanks to the pills they evolved into... Ivysaur, Wartortle, and Umbreon. With a smirk, he turned met Ash outside the room. “With these stronger pokemon, I'll be rising through the ranks.”

Ash rolled his eyes. “Good for you Gary.” he walked past him and went into the room. Ash received Growlith, Pikachu, and Eevee. “It's nice to meet you guys. I'm Ash, I'll be fighting with you!” he said.

The Pokemon cheered and jumped into his arms. Ash laughed and hugged them. They left the room together Gary waited to see what he got. Oak started laughing at him even his Pokémon laughed at his selection. “What's so funny?”

“Sorry, its just...you got a bunch of weaklings!” Ash’s Pokémon growled at Gary. “You wanna fight, bring it on Ashy-boy!” Gary and his pokemon started a glaring match with Ash and his pokemon.

“That is Enough!!” The booming voice made everyone turn. Bruno, one of the main masters at the Kanto station. His Steelix stood beside him and he roared. The roar made the pokemon submit. “Fighting amongst ourselves like this is foolish if you want to fight to save it for the enemy or the training tournaments.”

Tournaments are held not just for training but for entertainment and used to the Elite to see your progress and see if you’re ready to rise in rank. The tournaments were also a way to make some side cash. Currently, Ash and Gary were currently in the rank of Grunt.

“Tch fine whatever. I’m going to get my mission!” Gary walked off after returning his pokemon.

Ash’s Pokémon looked at him and he smiled back at them. “Let’s go guys.” He tried to return his Pokémon but they didn’t want to go back in their ball. They bounced and dodged the lasers. “Hey...what?”

Bruno hummed. “Looks like they don’t want to go back in their balls.” It wasn't uncommon, his Steelix was the same way. It was often best to acknowledge a pokemon's taste.

“I see, well then, we can just hang together then!” Ash said with a smile. The Pokemon cheered, bouncing up and down. It wasn't frowned upon or anything, but it often kept Pokemon from getting into trouble.

“Do your best to stay out of trouble.” Ash blushed and chuckled.

“Let's go guys!” the pokemon cheered and they followed after their master. They headed over to Office Jenny who was in charge of handing out missions and enforcing the laws around the area. Those with the Rank of Officer got to choose where they are stationed and served whatever zone or area they worked.

“Wait a minute, Ash-kun!” Bruno called, halting the boy in his tracks, he stopped so fast his pokemon collided into him and they crumbled. “Ash-kun I think these will come in handy for you.” Bruno handed the boy three translator collars.

“Wow these are really expensive, I couldn’t possibly take these.” Expensive was a relative term, they were actually the cheapest accessories, but for Ash, they were well out of his price range. Many don't even use them since their only purpose is allowing pokemon to talk.

“Nonsense, I think your Pokémon will benefit from them.” Bruno ruffled his hair. Ash took the collars and thanked Bruno for his kindness. ‘That kid may be something special.’ Bruno thought and left with his Steelix.

Gary got his mission and mocked Ash for taking so long before he set off on his mission to patrol. He was not too happy at the minor mission, but this was the best grunts were allowed to get. He failed to notice the newest accessory to Ash’s Pokémon, not that he overly cared.

Ash smiled as his Pokémon’s collars were turned on. “Hey, guys...”

To be continued


End file.
